First Meeting
by Neonn
Summary: Five year old Kakashi meets five year old Zabuza. They get into a little...arguement...


Woo-hoo! I'm finally posting this! I've actually had it typed up for several months now, but...well...I'm lazy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Revised: 10-18-2008 A few grammar and spelling issues have been fixed, nothing major.

-First Meeting-

"Meet back here in one hour!" yelled Yondaime Hokage. His students, a team of gennin, only nodded before racing off. Yondaime sighed. They had a relatively easy mission. Just a visit to Kirigakure, really. Easy enough, right? So why did he find himself fervently praying none of his students would get in any fights with the local ninja?

-Ten Minutes Later-

Five year old Hatake Kakashi raced through the streets of Kirigakure. He was chasing after a stray cat. So intent he was on his quarry, that he didn't notice the boy. BANG! Both of them went down.

"Sorry!" Kakashi put his hand behind his head apologetically. The boy glared. Like Kakashi, he covered his face, except with bandages. His Mist headband was sideways across his head. He had dark hair, and seemed to be the same age as Kakashi.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi! What's your name?" asked Kakashi with the same bright cheerfulness all five-year olds seem to possess.

"Momochi Zabuza," said the boy sullenly.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you. Sorry I ran into you! See, I was chasing after this cat and..." Kakashi noticed Zabuza wore a headband," HEY! You're a NINJA! Me too! Wanna play?"

"Ninja don't play. They must train to become perfect tools, because that's all a ninja is: a tool. And tools don't play," said Zabuza seriously.

"I'm not a tool! I'm a ninja!" Kakashi protested.

"You are awfully naive and innocent aren't you?" said Zabuza in a scornful tone.

"I'm a ninja!" yelled Kakashi, for no other reason except he liked the sound of it. He had graduated from the Academy barely a week ago, and was still very excited about it.

"Will you stop saying that? It's annoying!" Zabuza frowned. Kakashi grinned.

"But...I am a ninja!"

"A ninja is one who's crossed the barrier of life and death several times. You are no ninja. You're just a little brat," said Zabuza coldly. This made Kakashi a little upset. He began to throw a temper tantrum.

"I AM A NINJA! I AM A NINJA! I AM A NINJA! I AM A NINJA! I AM A NINJA! I AM A NINJA! I AM! I AM! I AM I AM I AM!!" he yelled jumping up and down, repeating it over and over. Zabuza groaned.

"SHUT UP! STOP SAYING THAT!" yelled Zabuza in an annoyed tone.

"Make me!"

"Shut up!"

No, you shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Just shut up!" they yelled at exactly the same time. This gave Kakashi an idea. He figured he might be able to...

"I KNOW YOU THINK YOU'RE A NINJA! AND GUESS WHAT? NOBODY CARES!" yelled Zabuza. Kakashi said the same thing. Zabuza glared at Kakashi. Kakashi glared back. Zabuza took a step back, and Kakashi mimicked him.

"Stop copying me!" said Zabuza angrily.

"Stop copying me!" said Kakashi in the same tone of voice.

"I'm serious!"

"I'm serious!"

"Ya wanna fight, you little brat?"

Ya wanna fight, you little brat?" Kakashi felt like giggling, but knew it'd spoil the effect he was having on his new 'friend'.

Zabuza growled and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi let out a growl and charged at Zabuza. Both missed each other completely. Zabuza began to grow frustrated. In desperation, he began to make hand signs. Kakashi grinned under his mask. He knew this jutsu.

Before Zabuza could finish, Kakashi had already unleashed the jutsu, "Water Style! Water Dragon Missile!" Luckily, his chakra control was rather pathetic, so it didn't do much more than make Zabuza a little wet. Zabuza looked at Kakashi. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"B-but...I wanted to use that technique!" he wailed. Big tears started to fall. "I wanted to do that attack! It's not fair!"

"If life were fair, we'd all be fairies," said Kakashi wisely. This only served to make more tears fall.

"Y-You jerk! Mommy! Kakashi's being mean to me!" Zabuza turned and began to run home. Kakashi giggled, then went to go look for that stray cat he'd been chasing.

-One Hour Later-

"There you are, Kakashi! Were you okay? You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" asked Yondaime sternly as Kakashi joined up with his team.

"I was good. I even made a new friend!" he said brightly, "he was fun! I hope we'll see each other again soon!"

-Dinnertime at Zabuza's house-

"I hope we meet again soon, Hatake Kakashi. Next time, you won't get the better of me. Oh, no you won't!" Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Zabuza! Plan your 'vengeance' later! I want to see every bit of that broccoli eaten!" demanded his mother. Zabuza groaned. He hated broccoli!

-End-

The idea for this fic came from watching Naruto with subtitles. In the (probably pirated) subbed version I watched, Zabuza says, "I wanted to do that!" during the first fight between him and Kakashi. Well, it just sounded so CHILDISH. It was very funny. The "if life were fair, we'd all be fairies" quote is from my history teacher. She said it whenever we whined.


End file.
